Una nueva historia
by Misaki Rukia Hyuga
Summary: Ya pasaron 10 años despues de la ultima batalla, muchos dicen que ya hay demasiada paz en el mundo, otros vienen a esta vida y empiezan a generar su propia historia. Denle una oportunidad, no se van a decepcionar.
1. Chapter 1

**Bleach no me pertenece, le pertenece a Tite Kubo, solo use a sus personajes para crear una historia corta.**

 **Una nueva historia**

Todo cambia en 10 años, te das cuenta que un día estas con tus amigos salvando el mundo de un temible villano que cambia futuros y de momento a otro te encuentras en un mundo donde ya eres un gran doctor, tienes una hermosa familia, donde tus responsabilidades de shinigami cesan y eres un hombre dedicado a cuidar a tu esposa e hijos solamente a menos que llegue algún menos grande y estés cerca de ahí o que un pequeño espíritu quiera ir al otro mundo esas son las pequeñas cosas que aun puedes hacer, pero también salvas vidas ayudas a que otros no se vuelvan espíritus y devuelves una vida con la familia en la que están. Mi vida no ha sido tan mala en estos 10 años.

 **Callejón cerca al rio Karakura.**

Un grupo de 3 niños se sentaron a observar una ofrenda que estaba en ese callejón, apenas habían pasado 8 meses desde que esa joven había sido encontrada muerta en ese lugar, todos se veía algo espantados, no es que la conocieran más bien querían comprobar que si alteraban ese lugar sagrado el espíritu les concedería un deseo a cada uno.

Fudo-san—decía el más pequeño de todos—no deberíamos estar acá—mientras miraba a su líder, un niño de cabello negro como la noche y ojos amarillos—mi mamá me dijo que es de mala educación molestar a un espíritu.

Ya vas a empezar Goro-baka—lo miraba con arrogancia y burlándose del miedo del chico—solo quiero que nos conceda un deseo el fantasma y ya nos vamos.

Estoy de acuerdo con Fudo-kun—ahora le toco hablar a un chico con lentes de fondo de botella—también quiero que ese fantasma me conceda un deseo.

Huru-onichan—el más pequeño lo vio algo alterado—pero mamá nos dijo eso en la mañana—agarraba la playera del chico de lentes.

Goro, ya cálmate—le daba un pequeño golpe en la cabeza—no te va a pasar nada—le sonreía—es más pide de deseo crecer un poco más.

Está bien—el más pequeño se soltaba poco a poco de su hermano.

Aquí voy—el chico de cabello negro pateaba un arreglo de flores de esa ofrenda.

Detente baka—una voz femenina logro captar la atención de esos tres niños, la voz provenía de una niña que estaba en lo más profundo del callejón.

¿Qué haces aquí? Dobe—el pelinegro la veía muy enojado—es nuestro deseo, no te vamos a dar nada—le sacaba la lengua.

Es de mala educación hacer eso—caminaba para verlos frente a frente.

Los 3 niños se sonrojaron al ver a la niña a la que pertenecía la voz, nadie la había visto en ningún lugar, bueno en los lugares que ellos concurrían.

¿Quién eres?—dijo el más pequeño ocultándose atrás de su hermano.

Mi nombre es Kurosaki Hisaki—decía la niña mientras los observaba con sus ojos morados—pero no estoy para presentarme, quiero que pongan las flores como se debe.

Sabes eres bonita, pero eres muy ruidosa y enana—de nuevo el pelinegro hablaba—cállate y déjanos seguir con lo que estábamos haciendo.

¿Enana?—la chica corrió y le pateo la cara.

¿Qué te sucede?—el niño se levantó poco a poco con la cara marcada con la suela del zapato de la niña.

No me digas enana—lo miro con seriedad—no soy enana, tengo 7 años, mi estatura es normal como la de todos los niños—además la patada fue por no ponerle las flores bien a Hideki-chan—mientras la niña se agachaba a recoger las flores y las volvió a colocar en su lugar.

¿Quién es Hideki-chan?—el niño de lentes la miro extrañado.

La one-san que murió acá—se arrodillo y cerraba los ojos mientras ponía su manos en posición de oración.

¿Cómo sabes su nombre?—el más pequeño la miraba con mucho miedo.

Ella me lo dijo—dejo de rezar y se levantó—ustedes la estaban molestando.

Mientes—el pelinegro se acercaba a ella—solo quieres espantarnos.

Hisaki solo se rio levemente—ustedes son muy tontos, ¿quieren conocer a Hideki-chan?—los miraba con una sonrisa altanera

Muéstrala mentirosa—el pelinegro cruzaba sus brazos.

Está bien—cerro los ojos con una sonrisa—Hideki-san, estos niños te quieren conocer—empezó a llamar a la fantasma.

¿Ves?, eres una mentirosa—Faduo se acercaba nuevamente a las flores—pero ¿qué?—abría los ojos aterrado, una hermosa chica de 18 años salía del suelo y los miraba afligida.

Hideki-chan, ellos son los niños que te molestaban tirando tus flores—le decía al fantasma—deberías saludarlos.

¿Ustedes me estaban molestando?—dijo empezando a llorar-¿por qué son tan malos?—se acercaba más a los niños que se encontraban en estado catatónico.

CORRAN—dijo el más pequeño jalando a su hermano y a su amigo.

Los tres chicos salieron corriendo despavoridos dejando a la niña con la fantasma riendo con fuerza.

Gracias Hisaki-chan—le dio un beso en la frente—ellos dejaran de molestar.

No fue nada Hideki-chan—empezó a caminar fuera del callejón—le diré a mi mamá o mi papá que estas lista para irte—le sonrió tiernamente.

Aun no—la detuvo—quisiera volver a ver a mi amado Dai-kun—miraba el cielo.

Lo seguiré buscando—camino nuevamente a ella—pero después quiero que te vayas al mundo espiritual, no quiero que seas un Hollow y ataque la ciudad

Gracias, Hisa-chan—el fantasma desapareció y dejo a la chica sola.

Bueno es tiempo de irme a casa—caminaba de nuevo al inicio del callejón y emprendió el viaje a su casa

 **En algún lugar de Karakura.**

Mamá ya llegue—gritaba desde la entrada de la puerta, pero nadie le respondía— ¿Mamá?, ¿papá?—la niña los llamaba y buscaba por toda la casa hasta que encontró en el refrigerador una nota escrita por su papá.

 _Querida Hisaki:_

 _Tu madre y yo salimos a una reunión importante, regresamos a las 8 pm, hay comida en el refrigerador, te amamos._

Solo suspiro al leer la nota y sonrió con melancolía, ella sabía que ellos salvaron el mundo espiritual hace 10 años, pero ella a veces quería que estuvieran con ella o que nadie los interrumpiera en sus momentos familiares, a veces se sentía sola al ver la casa vacía, pero ella era fuerte como su tío favorito, además quería algún día poder ayudar a su familia en esa misión que les encomendaron.

Con pesadez subió a su cuarto y empezó a imaginar cómo sería algún día su espada, como sería su shikai y su bankai, imagino sus aventuras con ellos y se imaginó a ella en algún futuro encontrando a su hilo rojo del destino, sonrió al recordar las historias que sus padres le contaban y el sueño le empezó a ganar poco a poco mientras murmuraba.

 **Nombre:** Kurosaki Hisaki.

 **Edad:** 7 años.

 **Color de ojos:** Morado

 **Cabello:** Naraja.

 **Ocupación:** estudiante de primaria.

 **Habilidad:** ver fantasmas.

 **Pasatiempo:** Soñar con algun día ser shinigami como su familia.

 **Padre:** Kurosaki Ichigo

 **Madre:** Kurosaki Rukia


	2. Sueño

Hola chicos, he vuelto con un nuevo capítulo, la verdad no tenia inspiración para hacer la historia después del final horrible de Bleach, pero bueno la vida sigue y no voy a estar lloriqueando por algo tan tonto, somos cannon digan lo que digan, somos muy geniales y el fandom debe estar unido :3, bueno sin más preámbulo les dejo el capítulo.

Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo, yo use a sus personajes para crear una historia diferente, espero que les agrade.

¡Ayuda!—gritaba un niño espíritu, corría y gritaba en busca de ayuda— ¡por favor! ¡Ayúdenme!—corría pero nadie lo veía, el chico tropezó con una piedra y volteo lentamente para encarar por segunda vez lo que lo perseguía y suplico—Por favor no me comas, te lo ruego—lo miraba con ojos llorosos.

Nadie te hace caso pequeño engendro, deja de lloriquear y déjame comerte—decía el hollow que se acercaba rápidamente al niño—serás mi desayuno—abría la boca y el niño se quedó en shock sabía que su hora había llegado, pero el hollow sintió sangre que era suya y se retiró atónito— ¿Qué diablos paso?

Oye—una voz femenina se escuchaba atrás del niño espíritu—deja de meterte con almas más pequeñas que tu—se acercaba al niño y lo ayudaba a levantarse.

¿Tú eres una—la miraba de pies a cabeza

Soy un shinigami—sonreía mostrando sus colmillos—y te regresare al agujero del cual saliste bastardo.

¿Una pequeña niña me causo estas heridas?—se reía—eres un estorbo, pero me comeré tu alma primero, me imagino que tu alma es delicio—no termino la oración ya que la chica desenfundo su espada y le corto una pierna—eres una desgraciada—el hollow se retorcía de dolor—te matare enana—se impulsaba con sus brazos y el pie que le quedaba intacto hacia donde está la chica—morirás

El que morirá serás tú—decía atrás de el

¿Q….e?—el Hollow se desvanecía, la niña había logrado acabar con él.

¿Qué eres?—el pequeño espíritu se acercaba a la niña

Soy un shinigami—limpiaba la sangre de su espada y la guardaba—estoy aquí para proteger a los espíritus de los horribles hollows—le sonreía cálidamente provocando un sonrojo en el chico.

¿Me ayudarías a llegar al cielo?—la miraba tímidamente—quiero ver a mi mami y a mi papi

Claro—desenfundaba su espada y la colocaba del lado contrario—cielos esta es mi primera transmutación—despeinaba el cabello del chico—vete con cuidado y no hagas travesuras—le daba un beso en la frente para después ponerle el sello de su espada.

El espíritu del niño se fue en paz se había vuelto una mariposa que llegaría a la sociedad de almas.

Soy muy buena en esto—sonría triunfantemente.

Aun te falta mucho para ser buena—una voz misteriosa se oía del otro lado de la calle.

¿Quién eres?—alzaba la mirada y observo a un chico de cabello negro como la noche.

Aun eres demasiado joven Hisaki, pero con el tiempo podrás ser una gran shinigami—seguía sin mostrar sus ojos.

Respóndeme ¿Quién eres?—trataba de alcanzar a ese chico, corría con una gran velocidad y tomaba la bufanda que el traía, entonces...

Hisaki—una patita de peluche se posaba en su mejilla—despiértate, nee-san e Ichigo ya llegaron y tú no hiciste la tarea—se sentaba encima su cuello—Hisaki

Ya te oí Kon—lo aventaba contra el piso.

¡AHHH!—Gritaba de dolor y se levantaba con lágrimas en los ojos de botón—eres igual de agresiva que tu padre, mocosa, si no fuera por nee-san a quien le debo la vida te juro que ya los hubiera abandonado—se sentaba indignado en el piso.

Eres un llorón Kon—se levantaba de la cama y se sentaba a su lado para abrazarlo—no fue intencional Kon-sama, sabes que no soy agresiva pero me despertaste en un sueño interesante—lo soltaba.

Pues de lo que balbuceabas creo que volviste a soñar que eras una shinigami—poniéndose de pie—Tu sabes que pronto tus poderes se desarrollaran y que serás la shinigami mas fuerte porque eres hija de nee-san y también del baka de Ichigo—brincaba emocionado—aunque no me uses de alma de reemplazo, mejor empieza a buscar una aparte porque Pyon es de Nee-san y yo lamentablemente soy de tu padre—ponía su cabeza sobre sus bracitos cruzados.

Gracias por el ánimo Kon—le daba un beso en la frente—iré a hacer mis deberes.

Ya te traje tu mochila a tu cuarto Hisaki—le señalaba la esquina—no quería que nee-san te regañara.

Eres el mejor amigo del mundo—lo volvía a abrazar.

No es nada, me tratas mejor a lo que estaba acostumbrado—se ponía en el escritorio—tu tía Yuzu es malvada, muy malvada—decía mientras ponía una cara de espantado.

Ya me contaste la historia Kon—se sentaba y se disponía a hacer la tarea—ahora silencio que hare tarea, puedes jugar con mis videojuegos si quieres—le señalaba su pequeño Nintendo.

Hisaki, te amo nunca lo olvides bebe—se sentaba a jugar videojuegos.

Hisaki—una voz femenina gritaba—es hora de cenar.

Hisaki ya oíste a tu madre baja—un hombre de 30 años estaba sentado en la mesa y observaba a su esposa.

No le grites así bakamono—le lanzaba una servilleta

No quiero pelear Rukia—la miraba con ojos de preocupado.

¿Te sucede algo?—se acercaba a verlo— ¿tienes fiebre?—le ponía la mano en su frente.

No es nada Rukia—desviaba la mirada.

Te conozco, sé que tienes algo—se sentaba en sus piernas y lo miraba frente a frente.

Tengo miedo de que te pase algo en esa misión, no quiero perderte—acariciaba su cabello el cual ya estaba hasta su cintura.

¿No confías en mí?—lo miraba reprochándole—Ichigo, no va a pasarme nada—le daba un beso en la mejilla—Soy una Kuchiki y soy una gran shinigami—se levantaba y cerraba los puños—además, es una misión en la cual puedo proteger a mi hija.

Déjame ir—la miraba suplicante—es también mi hija.

Ichigo ya lo hablamos con Nii-sama, tú eres otro objetivo y mi deber es protegerlos a ambos—lo miraba—confía en mí, nada pasara.

Está bien—bajaba la mirada.

Baka—le lanzaba otra servilleta—confía en tu esposa, soy una gran shinigami, además Renji y Nii-sama irán conmigo, además si sucede algo sé que llegaras a salvar el día—fingía su voz—el gran héroe Kurosaki-kun—se reía al decir lo último.

Cállate—se acercaba a su esposa y le daba un pequeño beso.

¿Se puede saber por qué están actuando tan raro en la mesa?—decía extrañada la niña.

Hisaki-chan—su madre se lanzaba a su hija ignorando a su esposo y cual chappy se tratara empezó a darle besos—mi pequeña coneja.

Mamá—se sonrojaba al ser mimada por su madre.

Te llamamos 5 veces señorita—después de recuperarse del "dolor" de que su esposa lo ignorara después de que su hija llegara se sentó en la mesa.

Papá solo oí a mama 3 veces—se sentaba enfrente de ellos.

Aquí está la comida—Rukia traía una bandeja de curry picoso.

Genial mamá, curry—decía con ojos emocionados la pequeña niña.

Sabía que te iba a gustar mi pequeña chappy—se sentaba a lado de su esposo y empezaba a comer.

Creo que deberías decirle pequeña chappy, ya tiene 7 años—su marido hablaba algo sarcástico.

Ella siempre será mi pequeña chappy—miraba a su hija comer—ella siempre será mi pequeña coneja.

Mamá y papá pueden dejar de hablar de mí, me siento incomoda—los miraba con algo de extrañeza.

Lo sentimos Hisaki—dijeron al unísono.

La noche en la familia Kurosaki siempre era la misma, Ichigo hablaba de sus batallas con su hija la cual adoraba oír sus historias, luego su madre interrumpía para contarle las suyas, la verdad ella amaba a ellos dos, para ella sus padres eran sus héroes, ella quería ser shinigami para poder proteger a esas dos personas que más adoraba en su vida.

 **A la mañana siguiente.**

 **Escuela primaria Karakura.**

Buenos días Hisaki-chan—saludaba cordialmente una niña de cabello largo y negro.

Buenos días Christine—devolvía el saludo con amabilidad.

Te he dicho millones de veces que es "Buenos días Christine-chan"—se acercaba a la niña y le decía eso con tono infantil.

Lo tomare en cuenta—decía con una gotita de sudor en su frente y riéndose divertida—oye Christine ¿dónde están tus lentes?

Diablos, los olvide en casa, maldición—decía algo fastidiada y poniendo los ojos en forma de 3.

Aun no sé cómo haces eso—la miraba extrañada.

Mi mamá me enseño—le daba una sonrisa muy tierna.

Cierto, ¿Cómo está tu mamá?—la miraba preocupada.

Pues trata de mejorar, pero es difícil dar con su enfermedad—miraba algo triste a la chica—pero papá es muy inteligente y sé que hará todo lo posible por curarla.

Uryuu-san es muy inteligente y la va a curar Christine—agarraba su mano con delicadeza provocando un sonrojo en la niña pelinegra.

Hisaki-chan, yo quería decirte que yo—chocaba sus ojos grises con los ojos morados de Hisaki.

Niños presten atención—la voz de la profesora provoco que Hisaki soltara a Christine y se sentaran en sus respectivos lugares—verán chicos, tenemos un nuevo estudiante—le hacía señas a la puerta—pasa no seas tímido—los chicos vieron entrar a un niño de cabello revoltoso negro, pero Hisaki se quedó algo confundida, pensaba que lo conocía de antes—su nombre es Kurosawa Daichi, vamos preséntate pequeño.

Mi nombre es Kurasawa Daichi y soy estudiante transferido, vengo de una escuela a las afueras de Japón, por favor cuiden de mí—hacia una reverencia.

Bienvenido Kurosawa—todos al unísono.

Muy bien, ahora, veamos te sentaras atrás de Kurosaki—señalaba a Hisaki.

Ok—el niño se dirigía a su lugar pero se detuvo y choco sus ojos rojos con los ojos morados de la chica—Un honor conocerte, Kurosaki-san—le daba la mano

Igual mucho gusto—lo miraba extrañada y sintió una sensación rara en su mano.

Aun te falta mucho para ser la mejor shinigami—le dijo en forma de susurro sorprendiendo a la niña, nadie sabía que ese era su sueño bueno a excepción de Christine que era mitad Quincy y mitad invocadora de Haditas que su madre tenía—no te preocupes no soy el enemigo.

 **Esta historia continuara.**


	3. El chico misterioso

**En el receso**

Hisaki-chan espera no soy tan rápida como tú—la chica de cabello negro corría hacia la chica de cabello naranja.

Lo siento Christine, es que si no corremos perderemos el rastro de Kurosawa—corría un poco el jardín de la escuela para encontrar al chico de cabello negro.

¿Para qué lo buscamos?—lo miraba con inocencia.

¿Oíste lo que dijo?—le tomo de la mano y la jalo a la par de ella—menciono algo de shinigamis y nadie sabe ese secreto, bueno con excepción tuya ya que tú eres hija de los amigos de mis padres y eres mi mejor amiga.

Lo oí pero no creo que sea el enemigo—tratando de seguirle el paso y apretando más su mano mientras estaba sonrojada— ¿mejor amiga?

Si Christine, eres mi mejor amiga—le sonreía tiernamente y se detenía para mirarla a los ojos, lo cual provoco un sonrojo más fuerte en la pelinegra.

Yo—la chica empezó a balbucear—yo Hisaki-chan, quiero decirte que

¿Me buscaban?—una voz masculina sonó.

¿Dónde estás?—Hisaki soltó la mano de Christine y empezó a buscar al dueño de esa voz.

Arriba—el chico sonreía y bajaba de un árbol—bueno ahora estoy abajo—sonreía con altanería— ¿sucede algo? Enana

No soy enana—inflaba sus mejillas—tengo la misma estatura que tu—le sacaba la lengua, pero luego carraspeo su garganta—disculpa mi comportamiento infantil, bueno dijiste algo sobre shinigamis y que yo sepa nunca he dicho que soy eso.

No lo eres—cerraba los ojos—tienes mucho que aprender para ser un shinigami, desde disciplina hasta inteligencia.

¿Qué dices?—la chica pelinegra ahora interrumpió—ella es la más lista de esta escuela, nunca habrá algo que Kurosaki Hisaki no pueda hacer.

Lo se señorita Quincy—decía con altanería—también sé que tú tienes poderes diferentes a los humanos.

¿Qué eres tú?—lo miraba confundida la peli naranja.

Yo soy—sacaba una especie de tubo de dulces con tapa de pato y lo apretaba para sacar un dulce—pues yo soy—se comía un dulce—soy un shinigami—su alma se desprendía de su cuerpo.

Eres un…—confundida.

Es un shinigami, Hisaki-chan—decía el pelinegro mientras caminaba para ver el gigai del chico moverse.

Apoco eres tonta—agarraba su cabeza—eres una pequeña humana.

Ya deja de molestar enano—lo pateaba y provoco que el chico se resbalara.

Pequeña demonio—se levantaba y se limpiaba el pasto—muy agresiva para tu edad.

No me gusta que me digan que soy pequeña—se cruzaba de brazos y volteaba su cara.

Da igual, vine aquí porque me enviaron a cuidarte y enseñarte a utilizar tus poderes—la miraba con fastidio.

¿Quién te envió?—fruncía el ceño.

Mi padre—sonreía mostrando sus colmillos.

¿Tu padre es?, ya deja de dar pequeñas respuestas tonto—lo miraba de mala manera.

Mi padre es Byakuya Kuchiki—la observaba a los ojos— ¿sorprendida?

¿Mi tío? Pero si mi tío no tiene esposa, además nunca andaría con alguien porque el ama y guarda el luto por mi tía Hisana—sorprendida y negándose a creer esa información.

Mi padre me adopto, un día salió del seretei y vio a un niño vagando por Inuzuri, el niño le llamo el interés por su reatsu que poseía, así que rompió la reglas y lo adopto—dijo sentándose en el pasto—pero no soy tu primo por si te habías enamorado de mi—le guiño el ojo en forma coqueta.

Cállate idiota—inflaba sus mejillas sonrojadas—da igual, mi madre me tiene que confirmar tu historia—nadie se enamoraría de ti.

Hisaki-chan tenemos que irnos, ya sonó la campana-la agarro de la mano y salió corriendo con la chica.

Eres interesante Hisaki, muy interesante—se reía—padre espero poder protegerla como usted quiere—miraba el cielo.


End file.
